


Plane accidents

by Kakashisith



Category: The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Other, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It`s based to a joke I once found, so I`m trying my version of it. Take it or leave it, here it comes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plane accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Face is on the plane and flying to New York and sees a nice stewardess. Typical, isn`t it? No slash, but it can be read with slashgoggles on...

It has been a busy morning and Templeton Peck had to go on plane to get to New York. The team had some business here, and Hannibal was on the jazz cause this job could be dangerous. Hannibal just loved things like that. Face had some doubts about it, but they would get huge amount of money, so what the hell... So there he was, sitting on a plane and waiting for a stewardess to give him something to eat at least. He had thought about having a wine, but he just couldn`t arrive to his friends and be drunk. Face leaned back and tried to relax. On the plane were only a couple of people besides him and the nice blonde stewardess with nice long legs. Face was man, who liked both men and women, so why not to have a bit fun.  
"Sir, what can I get you?" asked the blonde. Face looked up at her. Her face was almost hidden because of the long blonde hair, Templeton could only see her eyes and lips. Somehow those blueish-grey eyes seemed familiar to him... And oh, those long sexy legs. She smelled like "Euphoria" a good perfume or something similar. But there was a problem- the skirt she was wearing, was way too low.  
"Lift your skirt a bit higher, I want to see this stairway to heaven and get me some pasta with ketchup, lady" smiled Face. Stewardess noded, smiled and was gone. When she arrived with food Face had ordered he saw, that the skirt was higher, so he could see her legs a bit more.  
Face whispered so, that the young married couple in the other side of the small plane couldn`t hear him :" Lift your skirt a bit more, you got very sexy legs, my lady. And bring me some soda." Stewardess smiled her best smile and went to bring him, what was asked. The young couple on the other side was sleeping, a fat brown lady was reading today`s newspaper so Face felt himself quite safe. He was almost falling asleep, when the nice lady was back. Her skirt was higher again, Face saw her nice knees, but it wasn`t enough for him. Still he couldn`t say, what he saw in lady`s eyes, what was familiar to him. "To hell with it, world is big." he thought to himself and drank the soda. "Can you get your skirt just a little bit higher?" The lady nodded and went away with empty class and plate and fork. Face looked out of the window, the weather was good and he smiled. Soon the stewardes returned, but her skirt was on the same height. She came closer, so close that their lips were almost together and gave him a little letter. Face looked at it and almost jumped out of his chair. There was written :" I can`t lift my skirt any higher or everybody would see my balls. Hannibal."


End file.
